Between a Sandstorm
by LeAnima
Summary: Oras, ele era um misterio, todos sabiam disso, ele começou com as perguntas e eu acabei por querer saber o mesmo sobre ele.  N/A: Sou péssima em sumários, eu sei. Humildes desculpas T-T


Minna-san! Então... Essa é minha 1ª fanfic do GC (finalmente criei coragem pra escrever uma), espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Fio uma das fanfics mais fáceis de escrever pra mim e espero que isso não tenha sido algo ruim .  
>Enfim, espero que gostem dela e não se esqueçam de deixarem um review quando acabarem \o

**Between a Sandstorm**

"Ei, arqueira, preste atenção aonde atira!"

Já era a terceira vez que ele ralhava comigo, e a terceira vez que eu mirava nele. Se não fosse por Grandark, à essa hora Zero provavelmente estaria no chão com uma flecha na testa. Eu não queria mirar ele, mas acabamos por lutar em duplas, e acabei ficando como seu apoio. Só mais um mago e pronto. Um tiro no peito e ele já era. E foi o que fiz, fazendo a flecha passar do lado da cabeça de Zero zunindo. Ele se virou para mim aparentemente bravo e abaixou a Grandark balançando a cabeça negativamente. Suspirei e apoiei a balista no chão, secando o suor da testa com as costas de uma mão.

"Lire!" Elesis vinha correndo na minha direção junto de Arme e Ryan. "Que gritaria era essa? Só conseguia ouvir a voz do Zero."

"Ele não estava gritando tanto assim..." Olhei-o, ele estava de costas, os braços cruzados, mas Grandark nos observava.

"Algum problema?" Ela insistiu olhando para Zero dessa vez.

Ele se virou e olhou diretamente para mim. Não era preciso muito para perceber que ele realmente estava bravo.

"Acho que a arqueira precisa de um treinamento de mira antes que ela acerte alguém." Ele disse com uma pontada de deboche.

"Eu não mirava em você! Não tenho culpa se você fica desajeitado com Grandark!" Retruquei sentando em um pedra qualquer. Ouvi Sieghart rir e olhei-o com censura. "Não se preocupem, é só o sol... Estamos em um deserto, lembram?"

Arme olhou para o céu e concordou com a cabeça. Zero voltou a ficar de costas, ele não acreditava em mim.

"Quer que eu te cure?" Arme disse com um sorriso. Sempre prestativa.

"Não, obrigado. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco." Abaixei a cabeça em agradecimento. "Podem ir na frente, eu alcanço vocês depois."

"Lire... Tem certeza? E se aqueles magos voltarem?" Arme se abaixou para ficar na minha altura e segurou minha mão.

"Não se preocupe, eu ainda consigo manusear minha balista. Só preciso de um tempo parada. Estarei junto com vocês antes que percebam." Continuei sorrindo, não gostava de deixar Arme preocupada. "Estou falando sério, podem ir."

Com um aceno de cabeça Sieghart, Amy, Jin e Mari começaram a caminhar, Dio e Rey os acompanharam logo depois e Ronan tentou puxar um relutante Ryan para o mesmo caminho, acabou por desistir e seguiu sozinho. Lass olhou para mim uma última vez e os acompanhou, Zero fez menção de ir também, mas Elesis segurou seu braço. Fingi não ver e olhei para Arme, ela me abraçou e saiu correndo atrás do Lass.

"Lire, estou indo também. Zero você fica com ela." Elesis disse e sorriu para mim.

"Grandark não me permite ficar fora das batalhas, sabe disso." Ele começou a caminhar.

"Eu posso ficar aqui com ela!" Ryan disse com sua voz alta e um sorriso largo. "Zero pode ir também."

Elesis olhou irritada para Ryan e o ignorou voltando sua atenção para Zero.

"Você não participará de mais nenhuma batalha se não fizer isso!" Ela correu para perto dele. "Você deixou ela chateada, você vai consertar isso. Não me faça repetir!"

"Mas Elesis..." Um único olhar mortal de Elesis e Ryan abaixou o rosto. Ela podia ser assustadora quando queria. "Desculpe Lire..." Ele murmurou para mim.

"Não se preocupe, já acompanho vocês." Olhei para ele e sorri, mas isso não pareceu melhorar as coisas, ele ainda saiu cabisbaixo.

Eu não sei se ela achava que eu não estava ouvindo, Elesis sabe muito bem que a minha audição e a de Ryan são as melhores do grupo, mas ela cochichou algo para Zero e o olhou severamente, não esperando resposta e partindo. O clima então ficou pesado, eu não estava realmente chateada com ele, estava mais irritada comigo mesma. Por que com ele? De todos os que eu podia ter algum desentendimento, tinha que ser com ele? É tão mais fácil ficar bravo com alguém que você conhece, mas, não, tem que ser com o misterioso aqui. Alguém deve realmente estar de brincadeira comigo...

Estava tudo em silencio, parecia ate que o vento estava soprando com mais cautela para não fazer barulho. Ele continuava em pé, com os braços cruzados e de costas para mim, não pude deixar de observá-lo, não tinha outra coisa na paisagem, mas também... Era agradável. Ele não era do tipo que se importava. Até era bonito. E tenho que admitir que já desejei muito ver seus olhos, se é que ele tinha. Olhei para o céu e suspirei, estava explicito que ele estava ali contra sua vontade, e eu não ia obrigá-lo a ficar.

"Pode ir com eles." Disse com meu habitual sorriso. Ele não se mexeu. "Diga a eles que eu te expulsei daqui."

"Elesis está muito brava comigo, ela nunca acreditaria em minha palavra." Zero disse sem se virar.

Sim, eu sabia disso, Elesis brava era sempre um problema. Mas no fundo eu estava contente que ele estava ali comigo, é melhor sua companhia do que ficar sozinha. Acabei me calando e abaixando o rosto mirando minhas mãos em meu colo. Sentia minha cabeça ferver e fechei os olhos. Eu não percebi quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas eu acredito que foi um bom tempo. Zero me sacudiu de leve e eu despertei.

"Ei arqueira, não vá desmaiar. Do jeito que estão, vão achar que é minha culpa." Ele estava abaixado na minha frente e segurava meu braço com uma mão. Demorei um tempo para focalizar o ambiente, tudo parecia tão longe. Ouvi ele bufar. "Vamos sair daqui. Você já estava inútil antes, se os acompanhar só vai atrapalhar."

Apesar das palavras rudes, o que ele dizia era verdade. Eu não estava em condições de lutar agora, o máximo que iria conseguir era atrapalhar os outros e ferir alguém. Fiz menção de levantar, mas a gravidade me puxou de volta para a pedra desajeitadamente. Coloquei uma mão no rosto e respirei fundo. Zero só me olhava.

"Desculpe..." Eu nem sabia direito por que eu estava me desculpando, mas me pareceu a palavra mais conveniente no momento.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, mas me obriguei a esquecer disso. Peguei minha balista no chão e novamente senti a gravidade me chamar de volta, coloquei o grande arco no chão e me apoiei nele, foi quando senti Zero segurar minha cintura.

"Me dá esse arco e se apóie em mim. Eu não vou te carregar no colo." Por um momento fiquei somente o olhando e não me mexi, Zero bufou e pegou minha balista. "Pensei que estivesse acostumada com gentilezas, elfos são cheios de gentilezas." Não pude impedir uma risada. "E você, em particular, recebe muita gentileza de Ryan."

Olhei-o séria.

"Me explique, exatamente, aonde Ryan entra nessa conversa?"

Não era que eu não gostava de Ryan ou me sentisse incomodada com ele, mas ultimamente Elesis havia começado a fazer brincadeirinhas sobre nós dois, e estava começando a contagiar os outros. Tudo bem que eu duvidava que Zero fosse facilmente influenciado, mas mesmo assim...

"Ele tem sentimentos por você." Me segurei para não rir do seu jeito de falar.

"Eu sei." Admiti por fim. Ele virou o rosto para mim um pouco surpreso. "Ele já me disse isso."

Ryan e eu éramos muitos próximos, além do fato dele também ser um elfo e gostar de mim, éramos muito amigos, treinávamos juntos, podíamos passar uma boa parte do dia deitados na grama, olhando o céu e conversando. Eu não me surpreendi ao todo quando ele se confessou para mim, guardo essa memória com carinho no meu coração, mas apesar de tudo eu só consigo ver ele como um grande amigo, se não o melhor. Lembro-me dele sorrir para mim e dizer: "Tudo bem, eu já sabia que você ia dizer isso. Só precisava ouvir." Na hora alguma coisa incomodou meu coração, e temi tê-lo machucado, mas no outro dia ele já sorria e agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e me desejou a melhor sorte do mundo para encontrar alguém. Naquela noite eu chorei sozinha no meu quarto e em silêncio.

"Ei, arqueira, está me ouvindo?" Despertei de meu pequeno devaneio e neguei com a cabeça sem olhá-lo. Ouvi ele suspirar. "Uma tempestade de areia está vindo... Vamos precisar correr. Já consegue ficar em pé sozinha?"

"Sim... Eu acho."

Ele me soltou e eu consegui me equilibrar em pé normalmente, olhei para trás e realmente uma tempestade de areia nos seguia, estava longe, mas levando em conta a velocidade dessas coisas, correr era mesmo o melhor a fazer. Zero pegou minha mão e me puxou.

"É interessante eu sei, mas não podemos ficar para apreciá-la." Ele começou a correr.

"Aonde pretende ir? Esse é o Deserto das Miragens, não acho que eu nome seja á toa. Se cairmos em uma, estamos acabados!" Gritei para ele.

"Você tem alguma sugestão de um lugar confiável? Se não o melhor que temos a fazer é correr e arriscar a sorte."

É ele tinha razão. Calei-me e me concentrei somente em procurar algum lugar, qualquer lugar que parecesse seguro. Mas tudo o que eu via era areia e mais areia. E o barulho do vento começava a ficar mais agressivo e próximo cada vez mais rápido.

"Tem uma caverna lá na frente, lembra? Não é muito funda, mas é melhor do que nada." Avisei-o, lembrando que passamos por uma quando entramos no deserto.

"Vai servir."

Zero era bem rápido mesmo com a Grandark nas costas e minha balista apoiada em um ombro, eu estava conseguindo segui-lo, até que ele começou a correr mais e literalmente me puxar, tropecei várias vezes em meus próprios pés, mas não cai, o que agradeci imensamente. Mas mesmo a sua velocidade não era párea para o vento e os grãos de areia e antes de chegarmos à caverna, a tempestade nos alcançou.

"Droga! Estamos quase lá!" Ele gritou e tapou a boca, fiz o mesmo e fechei os olhos.

Ele não parou de correr e ao chegar perto da caverna me puxou com força, me segurando junto de si e se jogando para dentro do abrigo. Realmente não era muito funda, mas era melhor do que ficar lá fora. Senti meu corpo atritar com o chão várias vezes e depois nada, quando abri os olhos estava nos braços dele, Zero usava seu corpo como escudo para eu não bater na parede, me apressei em sair dali e o ajudei a sentar. Minha balista estava jogada em um canto qualquer, mas o que menos me importava era ela. Zero havia batido em uma pedra particularmente pontiaguda e sangrava do braço direito. Fiquei o olhando por um longo tempo até me lembrar de ajudá-lo. Rasguei um pedaço da minha blusa e outro da minha saia e me ajoelhei ao lado dele.

"Ah... Obrigado por agora..." Disse sem jeito. Ele não disse nada. "Se importa de colocar Grandark de lado? Você fica mais pesado com ele." Um sorriso ficou esboçado em seu rosto enquanto ele apoiava a espada na parede. Instantaneamente seu grande olho se virou para ele, o observando com intensidade. "Não acho que palavras são suficientes, mas... Por enquanto é o que tenho." Olhei pra minhas mãos em meu colo.

"Só me prometa que vai treinar sua mira." Zero me disse e sorriu.

"Claro!" Sorri de volta.

Seu rosto se levantou e, eu não sei como, eu senti que olhava em seus olhos, diretamente neles, reciprocamente. Por um momento não consegui me mover, nem me passou pela cabeça tal coisa, era como se eu estivesse presa a ele por isso, não tinha como escapar. Engoli em seco e ele abaixou o rosto. Minhas bochechas coraram e eu olhei para um lado qualquer.

"Ah... Deixe eu cuidar desse seu ferimento..." Minha voz saiu mais baixa do que eu esperava. Ele simplesmente estendeu o braço. Comecei a limpar o ferimento com cuidado, não era nada grave, mas se inflamasse ou infectasse por causa da areia, ai sim, ia ser um problema. Foi quando a conversa no deserto voltou a minha mente junto com algo mais. Sem parar o que fazia resolvi saciar minha duvida. "Ei... Zero... Você gosta de alguém?"

A pergunta direta era melhor do que fazer rodeios, ele poderia achar que eu estava interessada nele.

"Por que isso agora?" Ele me olhou com desaprovação.

"Você começou!" Disse um tom mais alto do que o normal. "Só estou perguntando de volta." Amarrei o pedaço de tecido em volta de seu braço com firmeza e me encostei na parede ao seu lado. "Você é sempre tão calado e misterioso... Ninguém te conhece de verdade."

"Suponho que você queira ser a primeira então?" Agora ele estava um pouco rude.

"Não tem nada a ver com isso seu perturbado!" Cruzei os braços e virei o rosto. "Só estou querendo saber do mesmo jeito que-"

"Não tem problema." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu vou responder, mas você terá que descobrir sobre meu... Verdadeiro eu sozinha." Pisquei das vezes surpresa por fim concordando com a cabeça. "Não."

"Não... O que?" Eu sabia o que era, mas precisava pressioná-lo.

"Não, eu não gosto de ninguém. Não tenho tempo para isso." Ele dobrou uma perna e apoiou um braço sobre ela. "Eu tenho um objetivo, e isso é minha prioridade. Fim."

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente um pouco rápido demais e me virei para ele.

"Você é muito errado sabia?" Ele parecia bravo ao me olhar, e senti Grandark me observar. "Mas, eu acho que um obcecado como você realmente não pensa em outra coisa..." Abaixei o rosto incomodada com a intensidade que os dois me observam. "Bom... Isso prova que você nunca beijou ninguém..."

Arrisquei um olhar para Zero e vi que ele sorria. Engoli em seco. No que eu me meti?

"Fui criado em um laboratório. O que você acha que eu já experimentei de humano?" Essa doeu. Era mais fácil ter me chamado de ignorante ou burra.

"Desculpe..."

"Não estou te-"

"Não precisava dizer isso tá legal! Eu só estava curiosa!"

"Lire..."

"Mas você não precisava ser tão rude!"

"Lire..."

"Ninguém sabe nada de você! O que custa se abrir para alguém?"

Eu estava brava, irritada, não queria ouvi-lo. Idiota! Robô maldito! Ignorante! Eu queria xingá-lo, mas não conseguia, era somente na minha cabeça. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota? Por que eu tinha que me importar? Depois de cortá-lo algumas vezes ele finalmente pareceu se irritar. Ouvi ele suspirar e segurar meus braços com força. Me encolhi e fechei os olhos. O que veio a seguir só ele poderia me explicar o porquê. Senti seus lábios se juntarem aos meus um pouco desajeitados, e abri os olhos surpresa. Eu poderia ter me afastado, mas não o fiz, esperei por ele, que depois de um tempo soltou meus braços e tocou meu rosto delicadamente se afastando alguns centímetros.

"Me ensina?" Ele pediu serio. Eu não sabia mais como me sentia naquele momento. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas com certeza e meu coração palpitava surpreso.

"Ensinar..." Pelo visto meu raciocínio também tinha caído à zero.

"A beijar." O jeito calmo como ele dizia aquilo me deixava sem ação.

Acabei por concordar com a cabeça e me aproximar dele novamente. E como eu suspeitava, ele era um excelente aprendiz. Até eu fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ele tomou a iniciativa e ultrapassou a barreira que meus lábios faziam e tocou minha língua com a sua. Zero segurou minha cintura me puxou para si, e eu coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo e começando a mover minha língua devagar. Ele acompanhou meus movimentos tentando diversificá-los de pouco a pouco, um pouco desajeitado, mas nada excessivo. Desci minha mão por seu peito e sua barriga e toquei sua pele por baixo de sua roupa. Ele estremeceu e nos separamos.

"Desculpe por isso..." Me apressei e recolhi minhas mãos. As suas não se mexeram.

Um raio de sol incomodo adentrava a caverna nos avisando que a tempestade se fora, ambos olhamos para fora e suspiramos. De volta ao calor.

"Acho melhor irmos embora." Ele me soltou e se levantou colocando Grandark nas costas e me estendendo a mão. Aceitei-a e me levantei também pegando minha balista e começando a caminhar. Ele me acompanhou.

"Ei, arqueira." Ele me chamou e me virei para ele somente para ser surpreendida com um beijo rápido, um toque de seus lábios nos meus. "Espero que minhas lições não estejam acabadas." Eu vi um sorriso esboçar seu rosto novamente enquanto ele voltava a andar.

Somado o calor do deserto e o tanto que eu fiquei embaraçada com aquilo, não me surpreenderia que estivesse, literalmente, saindo fumaça da minha cabeça.

E de uma coisa ele podia ter certeza: Suas lições não estavam acabadas.


End file.
